Lyrics and Love Notes
by Embers N Ashes
Summary: Who knew that lyrics could make such good love letters? Sakura Haruno has been recently receiving these letters from someone completely unknown? Will she be able to find out who the sender of these note is before the end of the year? Will she find love?


**Here is another story that just recently popped into my head. I want to say that I'm sorry for not posting up any new chapters for the story "As Long As There is a Moon." I truly am. But sadly I have been busy and have a horrible (I can't finish writing the chapter because I couldn't get into it.) case of writers block. I will try to get the chapter finished and posted, but I still want it to be the best it can be. **

**Also I won't have a posting plan since school gets in the way of things... so I will post when I can!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Who knew that lyrics could make such good love letters? That each line of a song could mean so much to one single person and so little to another. Or how one line could alter ones feelings for another person. They could express everything and yet nothing. They were a passage to the soul, the heart, and the mind. So simple but yet so complex that it could make the mind wander to so many possibilities and thoughts.

_ And who knew that it could change the way two people feel for each other?

* * *

_

_"And if it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true. In this life, I was loved by you."  
-Colin Raye

* * *

_

It was a normal day… or it was supposed to be a normal day. A usual Monday at Konoha High School, where students file in from the parking lot with smiling faces talking about what they did that weekend. Yep, just a normal, regular, plain, average day. But of course their had to be something that would throw off the sense of normal, balance, something special just had to happen! And for a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes it wasn't something wanted or needed. Or at the top of her list!

Her name was Sakura Haruno, a junior at Konoha High School and most known for her natural pink hair. And not to mention her brains… can't forget about that. She hung out with Ino Yamanaka the head cheerleader and most popular girl at school. But don't let that fool you into believing that she was a complete witch, she was actually the nicest person if you didn't get on her bad side. A complete loud mouth blond that was always ready to voice her opinion at any chance she got. Oh, and she was very loyal friend, and received the affectionate nickname "Pig."

And then there is the complete opposite of Ino that is one of Sakura's close friends, Hinata Hyuuga, the cousin of Neji Hyuuga, who is shy and is mostly known for her constant stuttering. She is part of a few after school clubs since she really wasn't into any of the sports provided here at the school. She had long black hair and unusual lavender eyes, which did get the attention of a few guys around the school. Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki, one of Sakura's close friends.

Naruto Uzumaki was considered like a brother to Sakura, and seemed to be willing to stick up for any of his friends. Like Ino, he was a loud mouth and always spoke his mind, but not always in the right time. He could be a bit dense at times, he still isn't aware of the crush her dear friend Hinata had on him.

Sakura had many friends, some not as close as others but still friends. Though one friend stuck out above all the rest and his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura always had a crush on the young brooding male, but as of late she didn't know about her feelings.

But getting back to the topic at hand. Something unusual had to disrupt her whole normal schedule. The day started out the same, it was like every other Monday that she had lived through. Waking up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock, eating a quick breakfast, rushing out the door, and hitching a ride to school. But as soon as she reached her locker and opened it, she discovered a small little piece of paper. But receiving notes wasn't anything new to her, hell she got plenty of notes from Ino. But this note was different. It wasn't long and it wasn't clear in meaning… it was… lyrics. It read:

_Without you I fail in every way_

_Picture a world for me where I can stay_

_Without you I break in every way_

_Imagine a place for us where you and I stay_

"What… who wrote this?" Sakura asked herself silently, slightly unsure of why she deserved this attention.

A familiar female voice startled Sakura making her release a small gasp. "Hey forehead! What do you got there? Is it a note?" The blond said, her blue eyes already peering at the small piece of paper. The next thing that the blond did made Sakura feel uneasy. Ino smiled and her eyes narrowed playfully. "Looks like Saki's got a secret admirer!"

She was never going to hear the end of this one.


End file.
